Herald's Legendary Adventures/It's so Shocking that you'll go Bananas
This is a fanfic by Peanut64. No one edit except that user. Fanfic Herald Osbourne was on a ferry to his home on Corsola Island. He was playing with his newly aquired Evee. Herald stated to Evee that he hadnt got to meet him because of some "Hot Topics". He explained the Groudon and the Dragonite and all of the action with the angry Ground-Type Pokemon's freedom. Evee was amazed. A person was evesdropping on the conversation and accidently sneezed. Herald removed the barrel the person was hiding behind. The person giggled with an uneasy grin. Herald politely asked why he was listening behind a barrel. The person apoligised and said he is the kind of trainer that catches rare Pokemmon and admired the Evee along with a story of a Groudon and a Dragonite. Herald said, "Really? I didnt know Evee were rare! Wow, cool!". The person introduced himself as Linebeck Baker. Linebeck sent out a Metagross and stated that those Pokemon are rare for thier power and small numbers. All of the sudden, there was a big thunder sound. The captain yelled that the stored Primapes were on the loose on the ship. Then a bunch of Primeapes poured in the deck where Herald and Linebeck were standing with Evee and Metagross. The loose Primeape were destroying everything. Then Linebeck ordered Metagross to repel the Primeapes. It used Psychic and all of the Primape levitated with no control eccept one. That one used Mach Punch on Metagross and the Steel-Psychic Pokemon lost the move Psychic's grip. All of the monkey Pokemon got back control. While Metagross was struggling to stop the Primeapes, Herald was looking at the storm clouds off in the distance. It wasnt normal for a storm to brew at this time of year... Then The clouds approached really fast. The storm clouds seemed to be following a Flying-Type Pokemon in the sky. Having a closer look, Herald saw that that Pokemon was a Zapdos. He told Linebeck and he was now paying more attention to the Sky than the brawl with 100 Primapes VS. 1 losing Metagross. Metagross was doging many Primeape attacks and using a lot of attacks. Flash Canon, Psychic, Metal Claw and alot more. Metagross was too busy to fend off the approaching Zapdos. Linebeck sent out a Tyranitar and made it use SolarBeam. It started gathering sunlight until the clouds blocked it. Tyranitar used Flamethrower instead. It directly hit Zapdos and drove it to using Thunder on the boat. It was about to, when it stopped moving and just floated in place. All thanks to Metagross. Then the Primeape all got on top of Metagross and Zapdos was restored to moving again. Tyranitar used Metal claw to one-by-one slash the Primeape off Metagross. It wasnt a good strategy, though, because Zapdos used Discharge on Tyranitar. But the Pokemon was unaffected by the unequevlient type machup. Linebeck stated that he chose Tyranitar to send out because it isnt affected by Electric attacks. Then Zapdos got close and Herald noticed a muzzle on its beak. Then Herald suggested for Tyranitar to use flamethrower at Zapdos's beak. Linebeck said that it better be useful and gave the order. When Tyranitar did orders, Zapdos stopped and landed on the Boat. It screamed with joy. Herald said that he saw the muzzle and that might be what it was mad about. Linebeck started to get a Pokeball out for Zapdos's capture until he saw that the Primeape were still attacking Metagross. Zapdos used Zap Canon on Metagross. It fainted all of the Primeape and didnt do much affect to Metagross. Linebeck thanked Zapdos and it flew away. Just then the Captain of the ship announced that the ferry had reached it's destination... Category:Fanfiction